AGONIA DE UN ANGEL
by arandiagrande
Summary: Bueno... Un capitulo que aun no decido hacerlo one-shot u otra historia- Tori habla tristemente, dirigiendose a un ataud,recordando algunos sucesos, ¿ a quien se dirige?¿ o simplemente se dirge a ella misma?... Ya saben, lean y dejen review.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno gente... Lo prometido es deuda... Hable de un one-shot o twoo-shor( no se como llamarles) y aqui esta... Bueno... Necesito que me digan que tal esta... Para seguir haciendo estos pequeños golpes de inspiracion(asi decidi llamarles, no se burlen) o tal vez cambiarle el nombre por que este se me hizo algo exagerado, siento que la situacion en la que esta desarrollado no es para tener un nombre asi... Pero ustedes juzguen... Dejen sus reviews y espero verlos pronto por la historia... Ya saben... DE LA LUZ A LAS SOMBRAS...

Este pequeño one-shot va con dedicatoria a las siguientes personas.

SKL92-IRIS NICTE-BANTS-KAARYZZ-MICA-MOOKIEROO-AJGEBG-SHINIGAMI SCARLET-DACHJ- En fin, bueno... A todos los que han seguido mi fic y el de Sam y Cat... Bueno... Ya saben.

Quiero pedir una disculpa de nuevo por las faltas de ortografia, redaccion y ya saben, lo de siempre

NOTA: sere malo y dependiendo de los reviews y con sus criticas (obvio) dependera en si hacer una pequeña historia o simplemente one-shot o two-shot... Lo dejare a su criterio.

Sin mas que agregar.

VICTORIOUS Y SUS PERSONAJES NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD. De ser asi no se que diablos estaria haciendo.

DISFRUTEN.

Aun... despues de haber estado tanto tiempo juntas, de saber sobre tus repentinos cambios de humor, de tu bipolaridad, la cual me volvia loca, de esos celos tan enfermisos, me sigo sorprendiendo, tal y como la primera vez.

No se por que elegi enamorarme de la peor persona, creo que una no decide de quien enamorarse, pero si aun asi fuera, aunque me arrepintiera segundos despues... seguiria enamorada de ti. No toleraba tu comportamiento, pero a la vez no podia vivir sin el.

Era algo masoquista, y tal vez sin sentido, lo mas estupido que eh sentido. Pero aun asi me encantaba ese dolor, se volvio mi droga, mi manera de vivir dia a dia.

Por las mañanas me tratabas cual princesa, por las tardes, me celabas de tal manera, que me haces sentir que yo era la que insitaba a que los demas se me acercaran, y nunca llegamos a algun acuerdo, y, por las noches, era tu juguete, el cual utilizabas para descargar todo lo que ocurrio en tu dia a dia, sexo sin sentido, asi lo llamaste, recuerdas?.

Para mi el momento de intimar era el mas hermoso, pero para ti, al parecer, solo era un momento de frenesi, por el que nisiquiera te molestabas en mirarme despues de dicho acto, me hacias sentirme como una prostituta, alguien que solo utilizabas por un par de horas y desechabas, alguien que llamabas para pasar una noche.

El dia que comenzamos a vivir juntas, despues de tantas escenas con la demas gente, de tantos pleitos sin sentido, estaba feliz, feliz por que tenia la estupida esperanza de que esa situacion cambiara, pero me equivoque como una niña tonta.

Tu padre te regalo esa enorme casa cuando le dijiste que te casarias conmigo, tu la aceptaste, ya que aun no teniamos una carrera iniciada en el mundo del espectaculo, acababamos de graduarnos de H.A. y decidiste iniciar una vida donde ambas estubieramos juntas, donde nadie nos dijera que y como hacer.

Recuerdo que a tu padre al principio el saber que si hija mayor tenia una relacion amorosa con otra mujer no le agrado, inclusive recuerdo que te amenazo en mandarte a europa, y esque claro, como la hija de uno de los hombres mas ricos y poderosos de Los Angeles y parte de Estados Unidos seria lesbiana, pero despues entendio que en el corazon no se manda y acepto nuestra relacion, al igual mis padres, recuerdas?, como se veria la hija del director de la policia de Los Angeles tenie do a la menor de sus hijas de novia con la hija problematica del hombre mas rico de Los Angeles?, aun asi... tambien mis padres nos aceptaron.

Pero obvio nos pusieron reglas despues de aceptarlo, no te agrado, asi que cada regla que nos impusieron, todas las rompiste, y me obligaste a romperlas, acepte por que te amaba con locura en esos momentos, pero cuando iniciamos a vivir juntas, se volvio mi necesidad, me volvi en lugar de tu novia o pareja, tu seguidora, tu fan, tu perro.

La primera pelea paso como las que teniamos antes de vivir juntas, solo gritos y maldiciones, la segunda para mi fue el inicio de un infierno, ya que empezo con gritos, pero terminaste desquitandote con un jarron, aventandolo hacia la pared, la cual lo destrullo, la tercera fue la entrada al infierno, recuerdo bien el motivo.

Te habia acompañado a dejar un guin a un teatro, el dueño de este lo leyo y le gusto, pero solo queria comprartelo, nunca te daria la oportunidad de dirijirlo, y como una West, llena de orgullo, rechasaste la oferta, y salimos para ir a otro lugar, recorrimos mas de 7 teatros, en el ultimo te aceptaron como directora, con los mejores patrocinadores y un cheque en blanco para los recursos que necesitaras, pero el unico problema que habia, era de que querian que yo actuara en tu obra, aceptaste y yo igual, pero el patrocinador se me insinuo, y tu fuiste la unica en detectarlo, no dijiste nada en ese momento, solo decidiste en guardartelo, era una oportunidad de darte a conocer como guionista y directora.

El camino de vuelta a nuestra casa fue tan silencioso, que se oia nuestro respirar, cuamdo llegamos a nuestra casa, te sentaste y no dijiste nada hasta que te pregunte.

¿Que tienes amor?-

Ja!... ¿todavia te atreves a preguntar que tengo?-

Pues si... no hablaste nada de la obra... pense que estarias feliz.-

Si estoy feliz por esta oportunidad... pero no por como se miraban tu y el imbecil de Matt.-

¿Matt?... oh!... el patrocinador...¿que con el?-

Practicamente te le sentabas en sus malditas piernas... y todavia preguntas ¿que?.-

Jade... no se de que hablas... pero siento que estas exagerando... yo en ningun momento me le insinue.-

¿A no?... por Dios Tori!... no me quieras ver la cara de estupida!... yo los vi!... por eso te pidio que actuaras... te le insinuaste carajo!.-

Jade!... te repito que no se a que te refieres!... ya me tienes harta!... tu y tus malditos celos enfermisos!... no puedo nisiquiera tomar una pizza de un repartidor por que piensas que ya lo estoy metiendo a la jodida cama!...¿cuantas veces tengo que demostrarte que te amo y que jamas en esta jodida vida te sere infiel!?.-

El problema es que no lo parece... si no que a todo el maldito mundo lo miras con cara de urgida!... al parecer el sexo conmigo no te llena!.-

Jade ahora si te pasaste!... como es posible que metas algo tan importante para mi en esto... y que aparte lo digas como si no significara nada.-

pues eso parece...-

Si hay alguien insatisfecha aqui... esa eres tu Jade!-

despues de eso te me acercaste... senti un zumbido en mi oido, y despues mi mejilla izquierda la senti arder; Me habias abofeteado, y en lugar de responderte la agresion, solo me quede parada en mi lugar, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, las cuales no tardaron en salir incontrolablemente, solo me abrazaste, y suspiraste un "lo siento, no era mi intencion", yo solo te abrace y estupidamente te dije que no te preocuparas, que te amaba... que estupida fui, si hubiera tenido el valor de responderte en ese mismo momento la bofetada, hubieramos peleado mas... y seguramente hubieramos terminado, dias despues hubieramos tratado de arreglar las cosas y seguro hubieramos regresado, y habriamos intentado llevarnos mejor, pero solo guarde silencio y acepte tu agresion, pensando estupida e inmaduramente que habia sido oor el estres por el que pasamos, recuerdo tambien que esa noche hicimos el amor, y fue la primera vez que me miraste cuando terminamos, y te acercaste a mi rostro, un "te amo" salio de tus rosados labios, y yo me senti soñada en ese instante, me senti la mujer mas especial sobre la faz de esta tierra,un pensamiento estupido si lo veo ahora.

Esa dulzura se te fue de golpe al dia siguiente, pues ni siquiera te molestaste en despertar para acompañarme a mi audicion para el papel de una nueva pelicula, no lo obtuve, por que estaba muy distraida en tu respuesta, cuando te intente levantar..." ve tu sola... no pasara nada, de igual modo habra mas actrices que se querran revolcar con el director para conseguir el papel"... Te oiste tan egoista, pero lo deje pasar.

Los aiguientes dias solo pensaste en ti, y en tu obra, ni siquiera nos habiamos peleado en esos dias, pero igualmente no me mostraste afecto alguno, yo intente mostrarte el mio, pero siempre me esquivabas, asi que solo lo deje pasar.

El estreno de tu obra fue excelente, nuestros padres y amigos estaban hay, nos felicitaron a ambas, y te demostre que te equivocaste con el patrocinador, como directora eres la persona mas estricta y seria, en los ensayos no mostrabas tu celos cuando me beso el protagonista, muy profesional de tu parte, yo solo temi el momento en que hicieras una de tus escenas de celos y nos quitaran el trabajo, pero aguantaste tus celos y ni siquiera me lo reclamaste en la casa, ese dia del estreno, nuestros amigos nos ofrecieron una cena por que rompiste record en venta de boletos, tu obra fue una obra maestra para los criticos.

En la cena nunca pense que actuaras asi con Beck, el solo quiso abrasarme en señal amistosa por mi desarrllo en tu obra, pero la manera en que respondiste nunca la habia visto antes, como me lo quitaste de encima, y le diste esa bofetada, exageraste, y el como caballero que es, solo te sonrio y se disculpo, retirandose del lugar, ¿Por que eras tan celosa conmigo?... nunca te di motivos,¿era a caso la forma de decir que estabas insegura de nuestra relacion?, o acaso...¿era la forma en que me decias que me amabas?... no... eso seria estupido y patetico, mas ahora... que ya no tendria sentido.

Despues de que acabo la temporada de tu obra, volvio el infierno que ya habia pensado que se fue. Que estupida y creida fui.

Ya nuestros problemas no eran solo gritos, no... ahora llegaste a mas golpes, pleitos que empezaban desde por el sabor de tu cafe, hasta por la forma en que arreglaba esa gran casa, no quisiste contratar servidumbre, segun que por que no querias que se enteraran de los problemas familiares, cuando escuche esa palabra salir de tu boca, me emocione tanto, que te dije que yo arreglaria la casa, ya que no queria que se metieran en nuestras vidas gente ajena, el pensar en formar una familia contigo en esos momentos fue la mejor idea que se nos hubiera ocurrido, hoy, 19 años despues... me arrepiento, Jake y Aaron, nuestros hijos, no merecen esto, puedo ver sus incontables lagrimas al ver a una de sus amadas madres en un ataud, cubierto por rosas blancas, Veo a Cat lanzar el primer puño de tirra, llorando inconsolablemente.

Si le hubiera hecho caso de dejarte el dia que me vio con el labio roto, esto no estubiera pasando, pero solo le dije que te amaba, y que la idea de vivir sin ti era la peor que me podria pasar por mi cabeza, que estupida fui al responderle eso, ademas de que cuando le dije que formariamos una familia, solo me dijo

que pensara bien las cosas, que con hijos los problemas aumentan si no se saben manejar, que estabamos muy chicas para ser madres.

Cuando te lo dije, al parecer lo tomaste como un reto, yaque al dia siguiente me llamaste de un hospital, buscando donantes para hacerte una inseminacion, no supe que responderte, ese dia, en el primer tratamiento, saliste embarazada, obvio no nos dimos cuenta hasta la decima cita, donde te dijeron que tenias 2 semanas de gestacion y que el tratamiento fue un exito, de hay salio nuestro amado Jake... mis padres se alegraron por la noticia, tu padre estaba como loco, emocionado al saber que tendria un nieto de una relacion que claramente no se podia, y recuerdo que te prohibio trabajar, y bueno... ¿que chica de 19 años se embaraza por una inseminacion?, solo alguien impulsiba como Jade West puede. Cat lo tomo con locura, ella como una de las diseñadoras mas joven, empezo a hacer ropita para cuando naciera Jake, Pero aun asi, me preguntaba sobre nuestra rara relacion.

Durante el embarazo de Jake, fuiste un angel, tan tierna conmigo, que pareciera que yo era la embaraza de Jake, este niño saco durante 9 meses el lado mas tierno de Jade West, ese lado que nunca volvi a ver, pues despues del alumbramiento, cuando te recuperaste, las cosas empeoraron, recuerdo la ves que me reclamaste por no saber cambiarle el pañal, y te pusiste muy violenta cuando te rete a hacerlo, Dios... estos niños se merecian unas mejores madres... pero en cambion les ofrecimos a unas estupidas mujeres de corta edad que claramente no sabian como criar a unos niños.

Antes de que me embarazara de Aaron, Jake tenia 3 años, y ya habia precenciado varias veces como nos peleabamos, y varias veces como

me golpeabas, pero aun asi, yo te seguia amando como una estupida.

Me embaraze de Aaron para darte un regalo, segun yo... para estar bien... y que Jake tuviera con quien jugar, ya que nuestros amigos no tenian hijos y la mayoria estaba de viaje como para ver a sus "sobrinos".

Durante el embarazo de Aaron me trataste como antes, la noticia no la podias creer, me abrazaste, besaste. acariciaste mi vientre, todo era excelente, ni siquiera me permitias bajar, a menos que fuera necesario, fue la unica vez que contrataste servidumbre, para que me atendieran en todo, al igual que a nuestro hijo Jake, todo era... tan perfecto.

Recuerdo que tenia 7 meses cuando me visito Cat, estaba tan alegre de que una de mis mejores amigas llegara, y me visitara, tu estabas trabajando, nunca te pregunte de horarios ni nada por el estilo, lo unico que tenia que saber es si tenias otra obra maestra, tuviste varias, y esa fue la maldicion en el cambio de actitud, tu maldito ego y aire de superioridad, todo eso provoco esto.

Recuerdas cuando nacio Aaron?, perdiste la cabeza al saber que serias madre de un hijo de tu amada, recuerdo que cuando se lo contaste a nuestros amigos, Beck te llevo afuera de la sala de parto, y despues entrastes con lagrimas en los ojos, pero con una actitud tan determinada, que fue hay cia do supe que dejarias tus vicios, puesto que despues beck me comento lo que te dijo, el que empezaras a meterte a rehabilitaciones, pues ya serias madre de dos hijos, y que no deberias de darles un ejemplo de una madre drogadicta y alcoholica, pero parece que solo el gusto me duro 5 años, pues un dia, en el cumpleaños de Aaron, llegaste ahogada en alcohol, murmurando cuanta maldicion se te ocurria, y no te importo la precensia de tus hijos para empezar a reclamarme del por que hablaba tanto con Beck, que si sentia algo por el, tus hijos te reprocharon el por que estabas jaloneandome, y solo les dijiste que no se metieran, que se fueran a sus habitaciones, obedecieron, pero ahora el problena era Andre, Cat y Robbie, quienes estaban esperando tu llegada para que la fiesta empezara, y que Cat te presentara a su hija, Samantha, solo le sonreiste a la pequeña niña y me llevaste tambaleandote hasta nuestra habitacion, me reclamaste, me dijiste palabras que solo una estupida te perdonaria, por desgracia esa estupida soy yo, pues al dia siguiente, despues de que todos se fueron desde la noche al no vernos bajar, y con tu cerebro estallandote a concecuensia de la cantidad de vino que consumiste, fui yo la que idiotamente me disculpe por haber hablado con Beck acerca de tus problemas, pero ahora me arrepiento de haber pedido disculpas, pues de haberlo hecho, no estaria este ataud con tantas flores a su lado, veo a tu padre y a los mios, tomando otro puño de tierra y lanzandolo, veo a Andre, nunca vi esa expresion tan seria, tan lastimera, ni siquiera cuando le platique de tus repentinos arranques, veo a Beck, sollozando, entristecido por este maldito destino.

Recuerdo claramente lo que me dijo que estabas haciendo desde hace tiempo atras, por una maldita mala suerte me lo dijo cuando ya no habia remedio.

Todo empezo despues de tu segundo exito "susurro nocturno" una obra teatral de terror, como solo tu lo harias, la sorpresa de que te invitaran a llevarla a la pantalla grande fue aun mejor que el saber que como obra estaba entre las 5 mejores de los ultimos años, claramente aceptaste, nunca habia visto a una directora de 21 años, con 1 hijo y que su pareja fuera una cantante y a la vez actriz, enpesando ambas en el mundo... el maldito mundo de la farandula, por que fue en este maldito mundo donde ya estabas metiendo porqueria y media a tu cuerpo, me conto Beck que antes lo hacias, desde que andabas de novia con el, y que nunca lo comentaste a nadie.

Si me lo hubieras contado, te abria ayudado, a superarlo, a dejarlo, pero no... seguiste, no se si tambien lo hacias embarazada de Jake, pero espero y este erronea esta supocision, pues Jake es un hermoso niño sano, lo veo de reojo, puedo ver sus lagrimas corres, sus sollozos incontrolables ante la situacion, distingo sus manos tratando de acariciar el ataud que ya esta dentro del cubo de tierra, en lugar de hacer un intento para alcanzarlo, veo como toma un puñado de tierra, lo pone en su bello rostro y lo tira en sobre la madera, es otra prueba de que ahora si estoy muerta, el ver a mi Jake, tratando de tomar a su hermano menor Aaron para que no se arroje al ataud es lo mas me destrozo, pero ahora veo que todo esto es culpa mia, por no hacer caso a toda la demas gente, que se canso de decirme que intentara ayudarte, haver a que excarmentaras, para quitarte todos tus malditos vicios de una vez, pero no quise, me nege como estupida, solo por que tenia la ideade que con amr y ayuda cariñosa entenderias, que imbecil fui, ahora veme, puedes verme?... llorando frente a tu tumba, de rodillas, vencida y muerta en vida?, ves?... nadie me quita la idea de la cabeza que to misma provoque tu muerte, por no querer ayudarte, por que despues de que Beck me dijo lo que hacias, de como consumias drogas desde nuestra juventud, yo pense que intentando ayudarte con palabras bonitas lo superarias, el que te dieras cuenta de como no me importaba ser maltratada por tu mano o tus palabras, seguiria incondicionalmente a tu lado, ahora el hubiera no existe mas, ahora solo estoy yo, con nuestros dos hijos, solos, por que su madre no quiso separarse de su amada, no quiso quedarse sin ella, pero ahora esta situacion es irreversible, se que ya no estaras, entiendo, con todo el dolor y sifrimiento, lo quiero asimilar, pero almmismo tiempo quiero pensar en que es solo una maldita pesadilla el que te halles en ese ataud, mas palida y fria de lo que solias ser, te empiezo a extrañar, estos sentimientos son tan deplorables, que me niego a sentirlos, pero es inevitable, la nostalgia me invade, cierro los ojos, y comienzo a verte, sonriente, como cuando nuestros hijos eran aun pequeños, cuando te retiraste de tus vicios, esa felicidad que fue tan fugaz, es a la que me aferro hoy, para perpetuarla en el porvenir de mi dia a dia, para llevarme esas sonrisas hasta el dia en el que me encuentre a tu lado.

FIN.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno gente antes que nada, una disculpa por el tiempo en que eh tardado en actualizar, no pondre ningun tipo de justificacion, solo disculpenme, y bueno, primer pondre las respuestas a los reviews de este fic, asi que aqui vamos:

JORIYELITORIA:Muchas gracias por tu review, y bueno el embarazo lo dice Tori, lo mas importante por asi decirlo, espero y este cap alla sido de tu agrado, y espero tu review, bye!

SKL92: Aqui esta el "two-shot" (o como se llame) espero y te guste, se que aun hay fatales faltas de ortografia, al igual que de redaccion, pero como ves, eh estado trabajando mucho en esos detalles, pero bueno, referente al fic, veras las perspectivas de sus hijos, y la de Jade, y aun sigo en la esperanza de la actualizacion de tu fic, espero leerte pronto :) BYYYEEEEEE!

SHINIGAMI SCARLET: Antes que nada, gracias por tu observacion, siempre los confundo, en verdad ah ayudado mucho, y bueno, no decidi hacerla historia ya que sigo con lo de "Juegos Mentales" y quisiera darle mas atencion a esa, ya que esta enfocada en "OC" , y bueno, me despido y espero tu review  
BYYYYYEEEEEEE!

BANTS: Hola! aun no olvido que tienes un fic que aparte de estar buenisimo, no lo eh perdido de vista(es de los que espero ver actualizados cada vez que entro a FF) y bueno, espero que te guste estas perspectivas de personajes ajenos a Victorious. es asi como un experimento antes de empezar a escribir la continuidad de "De la luz a las sombras" bueno, me despido BYYYEEE!

XOXO: Lo se, es imperdonable... pero eso le dio el sabor al fic! jejeje... bye!

NIC: Que bien que te gusto el titulo! y aqui esta el resto... disfruta! jejeje

KAARYZZ:No fue nada el dedicartelo, simple detalle que brindaste con "De la luz a las sombras", me halaga que pienses asi, aunque no pienso yo asi, pero gracias, trabajo en los detalles de redaccion y batallo mas con los de ortografia, pero hay vamos con esos detalles y el que no seas una escritora egocentrica, bueno, hay es lo mejor! me has ayudado bastante, y se que no eres egocentrica. Metimlos detalles que me dijiste en este segundo shot, aqui no entra Tori, solo sus "escuincles" jejeje, a Jade le di un giro al principio(espero y te guste) y bueno, aun espero las actualizaciones de tus fic's!  
jejeje... sale... BYYYYEEEEEE!.

AJGBEG:Por que pena?... bueno, lo dedique a varios (obvio incluyendote) por su recibimiento, y el que seguieran mi primer fic, sus reviews y cosas asi. Solo hubo otro capitulo, y bueno, creo que un tercero hubiera estado de mas no?, ya dejo que disfrutes... nos leemos! BYEEEEE!

LO-ART: Aqui esta la continuacion :) espero y te guste, y bueno, este genero no se por que, pero me gusta, intente escribir primero comedia, pero no se, me gusto mas escribir esto de drama, suspenso y esas cosas :) espero leerte mas seguido... BYYYEEEEE!

BADELOVERUNCONDITIONALLY:Bueno, me sorprendio ver un review a una historia Jori de alguien que es totalmente Bade... jejeje. aunque soy mas del Cade y Cori (con mas inclinacion por el Cade), Gracias por tus felicitaciones, espero esta parte tambien te guste! :) byeeee!

DRDOOM2006: Que puedo decir... usted me inclino a escribir indirectamente fic's me halaga que le guste este fic, nos leemos! byeeee!

OK, los del fic de Sam y Cat iran hasta abajo,

Sin mas que agregar, espero y este capitulo sea de su agrado, y bueno, lo de siempre, dejen sus reviews, y espero sus mas sinceras opiniones vale?

VICTORIOUS NI SUS PERSONAJES SON DE MI PROPIEDAD.

Ok, los dejo que disfruten

Nadie pv:

La tarde era nublada, se mostraba la tristeza en el ambiente, todo en silencio, solo se podian escuchar los sollozos de los dolientes. Enfrente del cumulo de tierra, que cubria el ataud de la señora Jadelyn August West, se encontraba su esposa, Victoria Vega, acompañada de sus 2 hijos, Jake West y Aaron West.

Solo contemplaban la escena que tenian, solo veian como sus allegados y familiares tenian la cabeza agachada, apenados por la situacion en que ahora estaban.

El cielo amenazo con lluvia, y los dolientes empezaron a retirarse, dandole animos a el resto de la familia West.

Jake no hacia caso a las palabras de las demas personas, ni siquiera los volteava a mirar, solo miraba fijamente el lugar donde se encontraba el cuerpo de su madre.

"¿Por que madre?... faltaban muchas cosas que vivieramos, tantas cosas que aun queria pasar a tu lado, de cierta forma fui mas apegado a ti, amo a mi madre Tori, pero contigo simplemente era distinto. Aceptaste el que tuviera esa facinacion por las tijeras, hasta me regalste un par, que mandaste a grabar "Jade y Jake, madre e hijo"... ¿Recuerdas?... no se si puedas por mis pensamientos... pero de ser asi, solo quiero que sepas, que aunque no siempre fui un hijo ejemplar, y que nunca fui de las personas que mostraban sentimientos... Te amo mama, y siempre lo hice, y nunca lo dejare de hacer, y aunque hoy, no estes a mi lado, y no puedas escucharme, solo quiero que sepas... que no me interesa... nunca me intereso los problemas que tenias con mi mama Tori, por que siempre que queria que me oyeras, estabas dispuesta a dejar cualquier cosa que estuvieras haciendo, solo para darme un momento de atencion, mostraste ser una madre que siempre dejaba todo para atendernos, y te prometo que cuidare a mi hermano, tal y como me lo pediste el dia que lo golpearon en la escuela, solo que ya no podras cumplir tu tu promesa que me hiciste ese dia."- pensaba el muchacho, mirando fijamente a la nada. El muchacho empezo a recordar.

Flashback Jake:

¡Aaron!... entiende hermano...¿que querias que hiciera?.- le dije a mi hermano entrando a nuestra casa

¡No lo se!... pero tampoco te hubieras quedado parado viendo como me golpeban Jake.- me contesto Aaron mirandome con ojos de reproche.

¿Que pasa niños?- cuestiono nuestra madre Victoria o Tori, como le gustaba que le dijeramos, bajamdo por las escaleras.

Nada mama, solo que unos chicos golpearon a Aaron.- le dije con simpleza.

¡Oh por Dios Aaron¡... ¿¡por que!?.-cuestono mi madre exaltada por la noticia.

La verdad no entiendo por que tanto drama, esos chicos ni siquiera lo sangraron, solo le dieron algunos golpes, pero eso fue por que le querian quitar su celular, y simplememte el se nego, y era obvio que se pusieran asi, ademas mi madre le hubiera comprado otro telefono hoy mismo.

Me querian robar mama, pero no se los permiti.- le contesto mi hermano a su progenitora.

Mi amor... pudieron lastimarte... o aun peor... ¿pero donde fue esto?- cuestiono mi madre aun mas calmada.

En la hora de salida del colegio... afuera.- respondio mi hermano

Pero por que, se supone que hay un chofer de la escuela que viene y los trae ¿no?- respondio mi madre- y tu Jake... ¿donde estabas?- me cuestiono

Viendo.- le respondi sinicamente.- no podia hacer nada, eran 3 chavos.- le dijo recordando lo sucedido.

Ok Jake, ¿y como por que no le dijiste a nadie mas?.- me cuestiono nuevamente, pero era en un tono, no se, lleno de dolo, y a su vez, lleno de frustracion.

Mama, estabamos solos, y ademas, en la mañana, tu querido Aaron, me delato con la maestra de historia.- le dijo cruzandome de brazos, estaba yo mas enojado por que mi hermanito, paso a mi salon exclusivamente a decirle a mi maestra, que me saltaria su clase.

Dejame ver si entiendo Jake, ¿por que Aaron te acuso con tu maestra, de Dios sabe que, ¿ibas a dejar que le pasara algo?...¿!Que te pasa por la cabeza!?.- cuestiono ya enojada mi madre.

Ellos solo querian su celular, Aaron fue el terco que no quizo darselos, era obvio que lo golpearan para que lo soltara.- le dije agachando la cabeza, si me senti mal por no defenderlo, pero era como una venganza,para que Aaron viera que es importante el apoyarse entre hermanos.

Valla, creo que esta pasando algo.- dijo mi otra madre, Jade, que acababa de entrar a la casa.

¡Mama!, ¿como te fue?- le pregunto mi hermano.

Mi madre Tori solo le hizo un gesto con la mirada y le sonrio, lo mas seguro es que estuvieran peleadas, ya era costumbre.

Bien amor... pero diganme, ¿que pasa?, Tori, dime.- le ordeno mi madre Jade a mi madre Tori, ella solo alzo ambas cejas, y empezo a ponerse nerviosa, sabia que se habian peleado, mi mama Tori siempre se pone nerviosa cuando pelean.

Nada amor, solo que quisieron asaltar a Aaron, pero el se nego, y lo... lo golpearon.- le respondio mi madre Tori esquivando la mirada y agachando la cabeza, poniendose sumisa ante la mirada de odio que le lanzaba mi madre Jade.

Siempre odie oirlas pelear, pero nunca vi como iniciaban sus peleas. Nunca, hasta ese dia, la mirada de mi progenitora era tan perturbante, tan llena de odio, era como si en esa mirada dijera que odiaba a mi mama Tori. Odie esa mirada mas que a nada en el mundo, no era posible que, si ambas se casaron, se odiaran, simplemente no lo entiendo, mi madre Jade le lamzaba esa mirada, y Tori, al verla o sentirla, se tensaba, a tal grado que si uno le ponia atencion, se veia un gesto de incomodidad, frustracion y tristeza, todo al mismo tiempo, y yo odio cuando mi madre Tori hace esos gestos, ella es alegre, desborda amabilidad y empatia, no puedo creer que este aun con mi mama Jade, son tan distintas y opuestas, como el agua y el aceite, no entiendo como pidieron terminar juntas, es casi imposible. Masoquista por parte de mi madre Tori, y egoista de mi madre Jade.

Aun asi, mi madre Tori, le perdona todo a mi madre Jade, todo, sus arranques, sus borracheras, todo, absolutamente todo.

Niños, ¿podrian subir a sus habitaciones por favor?- dijo mi madre Jade, y en ese momento Aaron subio casi corriendo, pero yo no. yo odie esa orden, sabia que le empezaria a gritar a mi madre Tori, no me malinterpreten, amo a mis 2 madres, pero se bien que mi madre Tori le dejara decir todo lo que quiera a mi madre Jade, y hasta mas, solo una vez vi a mi madre Jade golpearla, no le hable en 1 semana. Siento que tengo una conexion especial con mi madre Tori, algo especial, un cariño especial, la veo indefensa, con necesidad de proteccion, debil, con necesidad de apoyo, es mi madre, y daria la vida por ella.

Es distinto a lo que siento por mi madre Jade, ella es fuerte, no se deja de nadie, consigue lo que quiere, la amo de igual manera, y tambien daria la vida por ella, ademas de que suempre que quiero platicar con ella, deja lo que este haciendo para oirme pero mas por mi madre Tori, simplemente ella es el lado contrario a mi madre Jade.

Jake... acabo de decir algo.- dijo mi madre Jade al ver que yo me quede sin moverme.

Sip, acabas de decir algo, pero yo no voy a subir, no quiero que le  
digas nada a mi mama.- le dije cruzandome de brazos.

Di una orden, y la obedeces ahora niño.- dijo empezando a subir el tono de su voz.

Mira mama, los 3 sabemos que si subo a mi habitacion, empezaras a pelear con mi mama Tori, de algo que ella nisiquiera presencio, si hay alguien a quien le debes gritar, y honestamente no se por que, pero asi eres tu, soy yo, por que yo fui el que no defendio a Aaron, asi que mi mama no tiene nada que ver en esto.- le dije retandola, no se de donde saque el valor para hacerlo, pero lo hice, y digo valor, por que aunque sea catalogada una de las mujeres mas hermosas, enojada es aterradora.

Tori... esperame arriba.- dijo mi mama Jade mirandome fijamente.

Jade... por fav...- trataba de decir mi madre media latina, cuando mi madre Jade la interrumpio.

¡AHORA!- Le dijo elevando su tono de voz, mi madre Tori solo me vio, y en esa mirada habia preocupacion y a su vez tristeza.

Ok Jake... sientate.-me dijo mi progenitora tomamdo asiento.

Asi estoy bien.- le dije cruzando mis brazos.

Como quieras...mira, yo amo a Tori, como no tienes idea, no veo mi vida sin ella a mi lado, al igual que tu y tu hermano. Pero debes entender que siempre eh tratado de cambiar mi manera de ser, y por alguna razon... no puedo.- me dijo dando un suspiro de resignacion, el cual nunca habia escuchado de ella.

Mama, solo quisiera saber una cosa, para poder entender el por que de tus actos y arranques que tienes hacia con mi madre Tori... ¿por que?... ¿por que eres asi?... fria, seca, practicamente con rencor asia la vida misma.- le cuestione, no se de donde saque eso, y no es que fuera siempre asi, raras veces era feliz, alegre, vivaz, hasta llegaba a ser jugetona con nostros, pero era en raras... muy raras ocaciones.

Jake... nunca lo entenderas hijo, aunneres muy chico oara poder siquiera escuchar los motivos que tenemos muchos para ser asi con los demas.- me dijo sin siquiera verme a los ojos, solo solto al aire esas palabras.

Mama, tal vez si me dices tus motivos, puede que los entienda, me esforzare para entenderlos.-le dije buscando su mirada.

La verdad, no se si vio la sinceridad en mi, o algo vio, por que despues de lonque le habia dicho, se acomodo en el sofa y empezo a hablar, yo solo me limete a escucharla.

Mira Jake, me llena de orgullo el tener un hijo como tu... eres extremadamente maduro oara tu edad, aunque bueno, lo eres cuando te conviene, pero aun asi lo eres, pero no, no te dire nada, y no por que quiera ocultarte el por que soy asi con tu madre, si no por que, aunque eres maduro, eres demasiado chico aun para entender, y no quiero que saltes etapas de tu vida, quiero que las vivas completa y plenamente...- me decia miramdme fijamente, y en esa mirada se veia su resignacio de vivir asi, de llevar esa carga de algo que pudo haber pasado para ser asi con todo el mundo, un trauma que probablemente vivio en su pasado.

Mama... te pido que me digas para poder entenderte.- le dije sentandome en frente de ella.

No.-dijo secamente.- te dije que no quiero que saltes tus etapas, y mucho menos quiero ser yo la causa, te prometo que te lo contare, pero a su tiempo Jake, y como yo te prometo que te lo contare a su tiempo... quiero que tu me prometas algo Jake, y que nunca rompas esta promesa, asi como yo no rompere esta promesa.-me dijo seriamente, pero en su tono se distinguia serenedida.

Dime que es lo que quieres que te prometa.-le respondi

Prometeme, que cuidaras a Aaron, sin importar que o quien, lo cuidaras y protegeras, al igual que a tu madre Tori, sin importar nada, los 3 significan tanto para mi, pero te los encargo a ti, no por ser el mayor, tampoco por que los valla a abandonar, si no por que eres igual a mi hijo, igual en sentimientos, y creeme, se bien que aunque note lo pidiera, lo haras.- me dijo y agacho su mirada, como si recordara algo.

No te preocupes mama, lo hare, te lo prometo y es pero a que tu cumplas tu promesa... y tambien perdon por dejar que golpearan a Aaron, se qie estubo mal el dejar a mi hermanito solo, pero sinceramente me congele al ver como actu...- me interrumpio mi madre.

Jake, Aaron es como Tori, no se deja de cualquiera, pero al ser como Tori, te perdonara la falta mas hrave que tengas hijo, ambos, tanto Tori como Aaron, son de corazon muy noble, se dejan manipular por cualquiera, y son muy faciles de lastimar, pero tal parece que no tienen la capacidad de odiar, por eso te pido esa promesa... inclusive si soy yo quien puede lastimarlos.- dijo muy segura mi madre en sus palabras, yo solo asenti con mi cabeza.

Despues de nuestra pequeña platica, mi madre Jade subio a donde mi madre Tori, se encerraron y no se escucho sus ya clasicas peleas y gritos que se daban con frecuencia.

Me encontraba jugando con las tijeras que me regalo mi madre Jade, eran de plata y estaban grabadas con mi nombre y el de mi madre Jade, debajo de nuestros nombres, en la otra hoja, se leia a simple vista "madre e hijo", siempre que leia esa pequeña oracion, no podia evitar sonreir, sabia que el caracter de mi madre era un simple disfraz, y en el momento que estaba nostalgico, la promesa que nos hicimos hizo eco en mi cabeza."

Fin flashback.

El joven Jake seguia admirando la lapida de su madre, los recuerdos que lo habian inundado ocacionaron el quebrantamiento de su postura firme, cayo de rodillas, subio su mano derecha a sus ojos, y con sus dedos pulgar e indice, presiono la zona entre su nariz y su cejas, tratando de ahogar su inebitable llanto, el cual rompio cuando sintio la mano de su madre Tori en su hombro.

Su hermano menor solo contemplaba la escena junto con su tia Cat, ambos lloraban por el fallecimiento de Jadelyn August West, pero al ver a Jake, tan roto, llorando inconsolablemente, sintieron un enorme vacio en su pecho. Aaron solo trataba de no llorar tan fuerte, aferrandose a su tia Cat, la cual lo abrazaba para amortiguar un poco su llanto.

Tia... por favor... llevame al auto, no puedo soportar mas esto.- dijo el menor a Cat.

Claro mi amor, vamos.- le respondio su tia abrazandolo y empezando a caminar rumbo al auto de esta.

Cuando caminaban el chico y su tia, el pequeño empezo a divagar en sus pensamiemtos, todos se los dedicaba a su madre Jade.

Aaron pv:

No se como dijerir esto, muchos adolecentes sienten que sus problemas son los peores del mundo, que por que sus parejas los dejaron, que por que sus padres no les permiten salir... pero todos tienen el mismo pensamiento..."nadie me entiende"..."mi papas son unos ojetes"... pero en realida... somos tan estupidos y egoistas, que nunca nos ponemos a pensar una vida sin ustedes, solo cuando llega a pasar algo de gravedad, es cuando nos sale el amor hacia ustedes, ahora que por desgracia y mala jugada de la vida me toco el perderte, se lo mucho que tuve, pero ya es tarde para arrepentimientos, nunca te conteste mal, siempre disfrute de cada momento, fuera bueno o malo, pero nunca me detuve a pensar lo agraciado que fui al tener 2 madres tan espectaculares, nunca te dije lo mucho que te amaba, nunca te demostre ese sentimiento que tenia hacia ti... ahora solo queda disfrutar de mi otra madre, pero ya no sera lo mismo, siempre habra ese hueco que nadie llenara, nadie podra sanar esta herida incerrable, siempre quedara el dolor, siempre habra esos minimos detalles que nos recirdaran a ti mama, esto sera insuperable.

Se que soy todavia muy chico, que tengo familia que me ama, todo un futuro por delante, pero queria compartirlo contigo, que vieras mis caidas y me enseñaras a levantarme junto con mi madre Tori, para decirme que siguiera adelante, que me ayudaras a superar advercidades por cualquier cosa, ya extraño tus distintas miradas, que daban a entender tus estados de animos, tu voz, tus cantos por las mañanas, las noches de peliculas de terror, que aunque mi madre Tori esta totalmente en desacuerdo, Jake y yo siempre apoyabamos tu idea... mama... te extraño... nunca te voy a olvidar mama... solo... nunca nos abandones.- penso el muchacho ya en el auto de su tia Cat.

Ella lo veia por el espejo retrovisor con una mirada de angustia, el tenia 13 años, y ya estaba viviendo un evento traumatico para su futuro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jade pv:

"Me siento... fria... distante...culpable.

Me encuentro en mi casa, no se donde se encuentra mi esposa y mis hijos, no hay nadie, todo lo veo en tonalidades grices, tristes y apagadas, como si la felicidad y alegria de mi casa se hubiera esfumado en unos cuantos segundos, no hay ruido alguno, todo esta totalmemte en silencio, sereno, pero a su vez... triste,se siente lastima y dolor viajando en el aire, practicamente se puede palpar. Me siento sin animos, sin alegria... sin vida.

Me paseo enfrente de una gran vitrina, donde se encuentran muchas fotografias de mi familia, veo las de Tori y yo hasta arriba, fotografias de distintos eventos, desde nuestra adolecencia en H.A. hasta nuestros embarazos, hay una donde me detengo a apreciarla... siempre lo hago, esa fotografia es de mis favoritas, es de nuestra boda, ambas estamos en vestidos blancos, capricho de ella, nos vemos ambas felizmente sonrientes, abajo se encuentran fotografias de Jake, desde que nacio, todos sus cumpleaños, sus eventos escolares, y otros, pero hay una que sobresale de todas, es de cuando tenia 13 años y le regale unas tijeras "especiales", de plata y con un grabado, ese dia lo recuerdo siempre, es un dia especial, hasta abajo, pero igual de importante, fotografias de Aaron, igual que Jake, desde su nacimiento, cumpleaños y eventos escolares, y otros, hay una que me encanta en especial, donde se ve en un teatro, donde presentabamos unas de mis tantas obras, de pie en medio del escenario, con las manos extendidas y yo cargandolo por detras. el escenario... un cementerio... ambos estabamos de negro, asi que el escenario quedo perfecto para la fotografia.

Paso de la vitrina con las fotografias, y siento una opresion en mi pecho, algo que me dice que ya no pertenesco a mi familia, que simpmemente soy un recuerdo como las fotografias, todo se vuelve mas gris y triste, siento el aire pesado aplastandome por los hombros, me siento debil, rota.

Camino hacia mi sala, y me siento en un sillon, donde se aprecia a simple vista una enorme fotografia de los 4, todos arreglados para esa foto de estudio, de un gran tamaño, debajo de nuestra fotografia familiar, se encuentran dos fotos mas pequeñas, una de nuestros amigos, Cat, Beck, Andre, Robbie, Tori, hasta Trina, y yo, esa fotografia de cuando nos graduamos todos de H.A, y la de hasta abajo, todos de igual manera, pero con nuestros respectivos hijos, las veo con atencion, pero me pierdo en la mirada de mi amada Tori, esa mirada que a tenido desde siempre, tan llena de luz y felicidad, con esos enormes ojos cafes.

Me siento tan cansada, como si empezara a desaparecer, me lleno de nostalgia por mi estado de animo. Decido subir a mi habitacion, empiezo a caminar sobre las escaleras, y en el momento en que estoy a punto de entrar a mi habitacion, oigo el motor de un auto y sus puertas abriendose, me quedo de pie en la parte superior del camino de las escaleras y veo como se abre la puerta principal de mi casa, veo a mi esposa y mis hijos entrar con mi amiga Cat, una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro.

Dicha sonrisa se borra instantaneamente al ver a Tori, Jake, Aaron y Cat con sus ojos hinchados y rojos, al parecer han llorado los 4 mucho,-Mama, voy a mi habitacion, con permiso tia.- dice Jake desde la puerta, tomando direccion a donde me encuentro.

¿Que paso mi amor?- le pregunto, pero no me responde.

¿Jake?... te hice una pregunta.- le repito con un tono mas fuerte, pero nisiquiera voltea a verme.

¡JAKE!... ¡te estoy hablando!- le grito e intento tomarlo de su brazo... no se que pasa, mi mano paso de largo traspasandolo, miro fijamente mis manos, no entiendo nada, simplemente me quedo parada perpleja de lo sucedido, veo una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Jake.

¿Mama?.- dice Jake con unas lagrimas en su rostro.

¿Que pasa mi amor?- le pregunta Tori desde la sala, sentada junto con Cat, la cual esta abrazando a Aaron.

Huele a cafe.- dice Jake pasando a su habitacion.

Al escuchar a mi hijo decir eso, y al ver que por mas que intentaba llamar su atencion hacia caso omiso, me quede congelada en el lugar donde estaba parada, lentamente volteo a ver a Tori, y veo como una torcida y falsa sonrisa se le dibuja- Lo se amor, a mi tambien me llega su aroma.- dice aun con esa sonrisa, no puedo entender nada, no se de que me perdi, pensamientos deprimentes se adentran en lo mas profundo de mi ser, pensamientos que me hacen caer en un estado de lucides, que me dicen que ya no podre siquiera rozar la comisura de los labios de Tori, la frente de Jake y Aaron, pensamientos que me dicen que por alguna estupidez... ya no estoy a sus lados.

Me duele el caer en esa conclusion, pues me acerco a Tori e intento abrazarla, pero no hay efecto en ese abrazo, inclino mi cabeza y yo siento el pequeño roce que hay entre las dos, pero ella solo se queda callada y siento como me mira fijamente a mis ojo, pero se que en realidad su vista es hacia la nada, una vista vagamente perdida en la nada.

Inclino mi cabeza hacia su hombro deposito un beso en su mejilla y despues acerco mis labios hacia sus oidos.

-Tori... espero y puedas sentir algo, por mas minimo que sea, espero y lo se en que momento me perdi, en que momento deje de ser yo misma, no se si antes de empezar con Beck, o cuando estabamos el y yo, pero lo unico cierto es que tu tuviste que soportar lo peor de mi, los arrebatos, las crisis de neurosis, tu, y nuestros dos hijos despues, yo te juro que queria cambiar, pero por mas que lo intentaba, siempre salia a relucir la escoria de persona que algun dia fui, por mas que te quise alejar de mi, como cachorro volvias, yo aunque por mas que anhelara estar sin ti, muy por dentro te necesitaba, en verdad que te ame tanto, tan inmensamente, que el resultado son nuestros dos hijos, los cuales se bien que hubieramos defendido con nuestras propias vidas, pero ahora solo quedas tu, sola, aunque se que nuestros amigos y familia no te dejaran, tu trataras de no aceptar toda su ayuda de lleno, por que fuiste para mi la mujer pefecta, independiente, sobresaliente,cariñosa y fuerte de la cual me enamore, y se que ahora que no estorbo entre ustedes 3, les daras a nuestros hijos esa leccion, aunque yo solo les haya enseñado lo peor de mi, la basura que puede llegar a ser una persona, tu siempre les mostrabas lo contrario y estoy segura de que se los seguiras mostrando, lo hermosa y compasiva que tambien pueden llegar a ser algunas personas.

No tienes la menor idea de cuanto me arrepiento el no tratarte como te lo merecias, en lugar de tratarte como la princesa que eras para mi, como la dueña de mi corazon, la musa que era mi inspiracion, en lugar de eso, te trate como una esclava, un objeto de desfoge, un simple juego, me duele el no haberte dicho lo mucho que te amaba cada mañana, lo mucho que te extrañaba cada que llegaba del trabajo, nunca pregunte como te fue en tu dia a dia, nunca fui la pareja que necesitabas, ahora que me doy cuenta que mori, que ya no te podre abrazar, sentir tus besos, tus caricias.- No puedo controlar mi llanto, y me empiezo a ahogar con los sollozos que lanzo incotrolables.

-No puedo, y me frustro al saberlo, por que ahora solo queda literalmente la sombra de lo que fui, un destello que nadie puede ver, es ridiculo, lo se, el pensar en todo esto, despues de desperdiciarlo en vida, es jodidamente ridiculo, pero solo uno se da cuenta de lo que tenia hasta que lo pierde, es simplemente la naturaleza humana ignorar sus riquezas y darse cuenta de estas cuando por fin ya no estan a su lado.

Si me pudieras oir, solo 3 segundos, te diria lo que no te dije en todos estos años que estuvimos juntas, que todo lo que te dije para enamorarte, era verdad, y que lo que fui cuando estabamos juntas, esa, era la mentira, no se que trataba de ocultar en ese disfraz de autodefensa, de dureza y simulada firmeza, no lo se, tal vez el miedo a que me dejaras, el miedo a que te enamoraras de alguien mas, o simplemente que me abandonaras por que lo que fuimos halla sido una simple faceta de tu adolecensia, creo que esa pueda ser la respuesta que estoy buscando, aunque ahora suene estupido, pues no puedes oirme, aunque yo te veo, y te oigo, oigo tu llanto que desgarra lo que queda de mi alma, me destruye, es insoportable, quiero irme de aqui, pero no se por que no puedo, no se por que se me permite ver a mis amigos y familiares sufrir por mi maldita imprudencia, no se por que, ya no quiero, deseo irme de aqui, sin embargo, aqui sigo, viendo el sufrimiento de la gente que algun dia quizo apoyarme, y simplemente les decia "estoy bien... que te preocupas... no pasa nada", esas estupidas respuestas que en ese momento no eran otra cosa que gritos de ayuda en mi interior, pero como siempre, conseguia lo que mi yo superficial queria, pero en realidad lo que buscaba era que alguien se diera cuenta del disfraz y que me ayudara, me apoyara, sin importar las concecuensias que conllevara eso, pero la unica persona que lo vio, e intento ayudarme, fuiste tu, y yo rechaze tu ayuda, ahora se lo estupida que fui, te rechaze y la concecuencia la veo ahora, la concecuencia es esta, el no ppder tocarte y sentir esa piel tan perfecta y de color canela que su aroma me enamora, el que no puedas oir las disculpas y perdones que como estupida te pido.-me encuentro abraxando mis rodillas a lado de mi amada Tori, le narro todos mis pensamientos, se que no me oye, y que tampoco siente mis caricias, pero se podria decir lo contrario, ya que Cat subio con Aaron a su habitacion, y ella se ah quedado en el sillon, sentada, con los ojos cerrados y abrazando de igual manera sus rodillos, parece atenta de lo que digo, y eso me nostalgia aun mas de lo que estoy.

-Cada vez me odio mas y mas, aunque se que este final fue el mejor para todos,- paso una mano tratando de acariciar su pelo, me llega su aroma de vainilla tan distintivo de ella, lo inhalo y me recuesto a su lado, ella solo suspira con pesar.-hubiera querido vivir los noviazgos de nuestros hijos, odiar a la primera chica que le rompiera el corazon a cualquiera de los dos, hubiera querido vivir tus celos hacia las mujeres que estubieran detras de ellos, pero aun asi, fue mejor esto, asi se que ya no podre hacerles daño.- le dije sin poder evitar llorar, se que no me escucho, pero juro que sintio algo, empezo a llorar, un llanto en silencio inexplicable, un llanto compartido, ya que yo igual llore. Ya no lo soporte mas, el ver a la persona que amas, destrozada por la falta que le haces, es algo que odiaria cualquiera, por el simple hecho de no poder solucionarlo.

Me pongo de pie, y empiezo a caminar hacia la puerta principal, sentia todo un pesar dentro de mi, no queria voltear, pues seguia Tori sollozando incontrolablemente, estaba en el umbral y me quede paralizada para poder agarrar fuerzas y despedirme de ella.

Jade... por... por... porfavor... no te... va... va... no te vallas.-

Fin

Que les parecio? Espero y les alla gustado, ok, los reviews de Sam y Cat:

SHINIGAMI SCARLET: Lo se, fue extremadamente triste, yo llore al ver el final, y la comparti por que ese fue el primer fic que vi, lei y segui en facebook, y que ria que vieran "mis origenes" y el por que elegi el drama, y aun la leo y yo tampoco puedo creer que acabara asi :(, nos estamos leyendo! byeeee!

BANTS: Yo no escribi la historia... pero comparto tu sentimiento, yo  
me puse peor por que la estuve esperando y esperando, y al final me encuentro con eso... no lo podia creer. pero bueno, espero y seguirte leyendo! BYYYEEEE!

AJGBEG:A mi no me engañas... lloraste... jejeje, no me imagino un programa con Jade y Sam... creo que seria muy agresivo y violento, con comedia pero violento jejeje(me lo imagine y me gustaria que exiatira) jejeje, bueno, me despido y que bien que te alla gustado! BYYYEEEEEE!

REBEOJEDA: Dime donde los deposito jajajaja... ok no, y bueno, yo no te juzge. Y bueno, a mo tampoco me gusto ese final, pero asi es el fic, y solo queda la resignacion :(.

KAARYZZ: Que puedo decir, Me agrada mucho Sam y Cat, es como una combinacion de la inocencia y ternura de Cat, y la rudeza y lo vivido de Sam, ademas de que amo a Cat... jejejeje, y pues a mi tambien me hubiera gustado ver mas, pero el autor original asi lo quizo, y se me hizo corto, pero concreto, y bueno, espero tambien tus otro fic's con ansias XD! y esa Jade robando creditos... jajaja, seria muy interesante ver un programa asi no? jajajaja, bueno, te dejo... BYYYEEEEEE!

MARIIA SWEETPURPLE: Jejejeje, neta tienes una hermana como Jade?... mis condolencias jejeje que bueno que te alla gustado, espero leerte mas seguido... BYYYEEEEEE!


End file.
